


memories of your scent

by inkigaio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I’m sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, no I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkigaio/pseuds/inkigaio
Summary: Time heals. That’s what everyone and their moms taught you from birth; that the pain gets better over time. That nothing is permanent, even if the tunnel feels endless.But every rule has an exception, and Akaashi wholeheartedly believed his tunnel to be the only faulty one; the one with no light, only endless, pure darkness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17





	memories of your scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> hhey, my first and probably last fic on this platform. i’m not much of a writer but, for my own sanity, i had to get some kind of closure after reading ial, so i decided to supply myself and everyone else with even more pain :)
> 
> english isn’t my first language & like i said i’m not a particularly skilled writer, so i apologise for any mistakes. title is from a song with the same name by frad.

Time heals. That’s what everyone and their moms taught you from birth; that the pain gets better over time. That nothing is permanent, even if the tunnel feels endless.

But every rule has an exception, and Akaashi wholeheartedly believed his tunnel to be the only faulty one; the one with no light, only endless, pure darkness.

Akaashi let his fingers clutch the red scarf, stuffing his face into the scratchy material. While very faint, he could still make out the familiar scent; the all too clean smell of the local hospital with a hint of Him. The scarf was the only thing he had left of Him, and with the scent of it rapidly fading, he had to imprint it into the deepest parts of his brain so he’d never lose it. So that he could imagine it into existence whenever he needed the comfort.

And there came the nth tears of the day, flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall as broken sobs wrecked his entire body. He curled in on himself, seeking for the familiar warmth he’d lost with Him but, as expected, to no avail. He wished for nothing more than to just see Him one last time, to receive one more call, one more text, anything, but the universe left every pained plea unanswered. 

He let his tears soak the scarf until he was physically unable to cry any longer. He held the fabric closer to his chest, empty stare boring right through the wall in front of him, the pain excruciating to the point it numbed every last nerve and left him hollow.

The end of his tunnel was in sight, but there was nothing bright or beautiful about it. There was no light. Just the darkness he was allowing himself to be enveloped in.


End file.
